


It's a good shirt, okay?

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [53]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Peter Hale, poor peter's the only one who understands fashion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordssale, gesture and tempt.





	It's a good shirt, okay?

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly just silly with an attempt at some sass between our boys and Peter.
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/172039066477).)

“250 dollars? For a shirt?” Stiles turned to Derek. “Your uncle is insane.”

“I know,” Derek agreed flatly. “Very.”

“Hey now, don’t be rude,” Peter said, not a little indignant.

“I mean, it’s a pretty shirt, really, but I wouldn’t even be tempted to buy it if it was on sale for half that price,” Stiles said.

“I know,” Derek said, once again, his voice still annoyingly flat.

Peter started a gesture, but interrupted himself with a deep sigh. “I’m surrounded by idiots.”

Stiles righted his cheap flannel. “But we look good at least, right?” he said with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
